One Stormy Night
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: She couldn't sleep during storms. That fact changed one night when she decided to sleep in her brother's room... Fluff, mild angst.


**A/N: My first Hetalia fic so don't hate me... BTW I'm still working on my writing. Last thing, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH TT-TT.**

* * *

23:00 PM.

The sky was terrifyingly dark. Black clouds violently poured down their cold and heavy rain, hour after hour. Thunder boomed its evil laughter as lightning ripped the sky apart.

She lay there between her pure snowy white bed sheets. She hated it when it came to storms like this. Every time she closed her eyes, she found herself walking through the icy cold raining street, her vision blurred, weakly wishing she could stay longer a country as she tumbled...

Her eyes snapped open. She was still lying on her bed, panting madly, heart thumped furiously. She had been like that for, like, hours.

She couldn't continue sleeping like that.

Sighing heavily, she sat up on her bed and reached her little angel foot to the floor. In the deep darkness, she stood up on the floor adorned with warm, soft carpet and begin to slowly walk, step after step, towards the door. Her small, white hand turned the knob and pushed the brown wooden door open. The small, lovely angel made her way through the pitch black hallway - she panted heavily with every step she took - and stopped in front of a door not very different from her room's.

Her hand trembled wildly, but still managed to knock on the door.

No one came out.

She collected every remaining bits of courage to try to push the heavy wooden door. Strangely it obeyed her and squeak opened, leading her into a horribly dark room.

She entered. As her emerald eyes got used to the dark, she started calling softly: "_Bruder_?"

There it was, lying on the bed in the middle of the room is a young boy, curling in his sleep in his thick and soft blanket. His blond hair was spread on his pillow, his eyes calmly closed. The girl gasped - he had never looked so angelic before, with that slight smile on his lips. Shaking her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts from her head, she tapped lightly on his shoulder whispering: "_Bruder_?"

The boy seemed to be disturbed, his mind wondering who would dare to ruin his sleep... His face wrinkled, he groaned a few times before his eyes slowly opened. His expression melted as he whispered back: "L... Liechtenstein?"

"_Bruder_... I..." - The other girl opened her mouth, struggled to explain to her brother. - "There is a storm... and I... I'm scared... I couldn't sleep, so... um... can I... sleep with you tonight?"

The boy looked at his sister for a while, and then he quietly nodded his head. Relieved, Liechtenstein quickly lifted the heavy blanket and lay down next to her brother. Covered in the warmth of the blanket and her brother's presence, she once again closed her eyes.

She found herself walking through the cold rain in the dark night again...

Her eyes wide opened in fear as she tried to catch up with her breath. It happened again. She couldn't sleep during stormy nights as she saw it, that terrifying image, every time she tried to fall asleep...

She felt that she couldn't take it any more...

All of a sudden, her arms began to wrap around her brother's - Switzerland's - neck and held him even closer to her little body. The boy woke up, his eyes widened with surprise as he asked: "Liechtenstein?"

"It's... it's just a nightmare... You can go back to sleep..." - She answered, in hope that her brother wouldn't be worried.

But she couldn't hide the truth any longer. Nuzzling into his chest, she whispered: "_Bruder_... I just can't sleep whenever there's a storm outside... I wish... I wish that every day could be a warm and sunny day... and there would never be any storm..."

Switzerland lay quietly in her tight hug, his mint green eyes stared into hers. All at once, he felt himself wrapping his arm around her waist and held her even closer to him, his cheeks turned into a rosy color. He cleared his throat, and then, with every bit of courage he had left, he started to say to her: "Liechtenstein... I know that you are scared... I know that nobody likes storms either... but... do you know this story?...

_Long ago, a farmer went to see the God, just to tell him that he wanted to take complete control over the weather for one year, because he wanted his wheat crop to be better. And so, for that whole year, when the farmer wanted rain, it rained, when he wanted sun, the sun shone... Everything followed his needs._

_Finally, when it was time for the harvest, the farmer got really terrified, because: None of his wheat produced even half a grain._

_God explained: Because the weather was too comfortable. That was why it was necessary to have storms, rains and winds, because they awaken the souls of the crops, put them through challenges, to truly grow themselves..._

So... Liechtenstein..." - Said the boy. - "I know you're scared of the weather, but... to become a country, you'll have to be strong..." - As he said, he gently kissed the other's forehead, his hand stroked her soft golden hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

The room turned horribly silent.

Liechtenstein took a deep breath and stared at her brother's sweet, relaxed face.

_To become a country, you'll have to be strong... _His voice echoed in her head.

She sighed. It was true that she wanted to be a country, but as she looked at what a person she had been all along, her heart slipped deeper and deeper into desperation. She was weak. She relied on her brother all the time. And now she called herself a country?

As her heart and mind continued to sink, crystal drops started to fall from her deep green eyes. Her vision blurred, she buried her face into her brother's chest. It took her a while to realize that she started sobbing...

"Liechtenstein? What's wrong?"

His warm voice seemed to calm her down a bit. She responded in a teary, trembling voice: "_Bruder_... I'm... I'm sorry... I'm such a useless person, relying on you all this time... I shouldn't have existed... I'm... I'm really sorry..."

Switzerland did not respond. Instead, he looked passionately at her eyes. His hand gently stroked her soft, milky cheek. Tears still falling from her face, she realized that the other's face is slowly drifting closer to hers, his eyes closing. All of a sudden, she felt something soft and warm brushing against her lips.

Was he kissing her?...

She closed her eyes and fully enjoyed the kiss. She flushed red when she felt the other's warm tongue clashing with hers, licking every corner of her mouth. It was heavenly warm, she could feel herself slowly melting into his embrace...

His lips parted away from hers. He gently wiped off her tears as he softly whispered: "You don't have to apologize... Though you do rely a lot on me, but I'm happy as long as you are."

Liechtenstein - with her cheeks furiously hot and red - slightly smiled: "_B... Bruder..._"

"However, to become a true country, you'll still have to be strong. But don't worry, I am your brother, so I'll help you get there..." - He got closer to her face until he was whispering against her nose. - "But for now, good night."

And there, he, with his lips still pressed lightly against her nose, softly fell back into his peaceful sleep.

As she gently removed her brother's hand from her face, she smiled and whispered into his ears: "I'm not scared any more. I'll be strong. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, as I wrote, the story got more and more awkward and awkward and awkward...**

**I'm just...**

**Sorry.**


End file.
